This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The diagnostic potential of Raman spectroscopy to detect breast cancer has been demonstrated in both in vitro, ex vivo and in vivo studies. The next step towards developing a comprehensive algorithm is to explore the feasibility of Raman spectroscopy as a real-time method for prediction of prognosis and ultimately clinical outcome. We will collect Raman spectra from breast cancer lesions and correlate spectral features with tumor grade and receptor status.